Tunnel Bear
Tunnel Bear is a level 8 mob, this strange and mysterious bear is the most powerful enemy currently in the game. To find him, jump down the hole of the Instant Converter near the Pineapple Field. You can also reach this tunnel by going outside the map via the cannons. Tunnel Bear has 5000 health and instantly kills you when he touches you. He slowly follows you in whatever direction your are, because of this you can use the stratagy of hugging the wall and paragliding around him for more time.Tunnel Bear respawns every 2 days (48 hours). The reward for killing him the first time is 200 Battle Points, 500,000-1,000,000 honey, and a Gifted Egg (Eggs can vary from Silver/Gold/Diamond.). Tunnel Bea'r only drops 1 Gifted Egg. After the 1st kill, you cannot obtain it by defeating Tunnel Bear. The second kill gives you 250,000 honey (pre-luck), 25 Gumdrops, an Ant Pass, 3 Royal Jelly, 2 Tickets, and 500 bond for every bee you have in your hive. There's also a small chance in which the player can get a bonus drop of 25 tTickets, thus in total 27 Tickets from one Tunnel Bear. Trivia * Tunnel Bear despawns after 20 minutes, so you need to have a good amount of power to beat him. It is recommended to have several level 5-7 bees to defeat him in the time frame. * When Tunnel Bear kills you, he waves goodbye. * This bear is the first and only bear in the game that is hostile to players and also doesn't function as a quest giver. * Tunnel Bear has the same type of features as the Cave Monster **Both of them are all black. **Have no eyes. **Can instantly kill you in one hit. * Tunnel Bear is the second boss after King Beetle. * Tunnel Bear will drop down in a certain spot near the dark area. Make sure to watch out for it or you will get crushed by Tunnel Bear. * Tunnel Bear was originally supposed to be a secret quest giving bear, named "Tunneling Bear", but there was an issue while he was being made, resulting in Onett deciding to make it a hostile mob. * There is some time a bug can occur when people do not die when touching Tunnel Bear which is rare. Tips *'Have attacking bees. Bees such as Brave Bee or Lion Bee deal higher damage than other bees, making them more useful when fighting Tunnel Bear (or any mob). *'Have bees that boost fighting stats.' The rage token is actually very useful, because it raises the attack of every bee in your hive. Music bees are useful, too, because of their critical power boost. In order to maximize the effectiveness of Music Bee, you want to use bees that produce focus tokens, such as Looker Bee. One or two rage bees are also good. If you can get lucky and be able to get a 2x rage boost, your damage output will increase drastically. * If possible, get a bee that is the level of Tunnel Bea''r'' (level 8). Bees that have a lower level than the enemy they are attacking can miss. The bigger the level difference, the higher the chance the bee will miss. Bees that are at or above the level of the enemy will never miss. *'Tunnel Bear is slow'. Use items that boost your jumping power and running speed to run around him. (Don't get too far from him, though, because your bees will stop attacking him and goes back to you.) *'Be patient'. You have 20 minutes to kill this bear. You want to be careful. Don't go for boosts that are extremely close to him. However, if you know you can grab a boost, go for it. *'Be logical'. If you know that you can't beat Tunnel Bear in 20 minutes, or if you keep dying, don't keep trying to attack him. Instead, focus on getting better bees/equipment that can help you defeat him. *'Move a distance from the start of the tunnel. '''''Tunnel Bear can drop down, crushing you, but if you keep a distance, it will lay flat for a while before getting up and chasing you, let your bees attack Tunnel Bear while it is laid flat. Gallery Category:Bears Tunnel Bear Category:Bosses